The Gift
by yamimoukin
Summary: At Hogwarts a grateful vampire gives Harry a gift which he didn't want, but was forced upon him. And if there are so few vampires left, how does Draco Malfoy know so much about them? After war No Epilogue. Draco/Harry.
1. Exchange

This is a revised version of the first chapter. I'm running through this story again and changing a few things!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. It's sad. I know.

XXXXXXX

Hogwarts was rebuilt rapidly after the final battle. Its walls looked exactly the same as they had before, but it wasn't the same. The war was something most tried to forget. It was full of terror and death. Headmistress McGonagall invited all of the previous students to return and complete their schooling. Harry had the opportunity to be an honorary graduate of Hogwarts and permitted to take an Auror position immediately after the war. Harry politely refused, much to Ron's dismay. Hermione was pleased to say the least.

Harry chose to return to complete his final year at Hogwarts, to graduate with his best friends, and to have one normal year at Hogwarts. He just wanted to be normal. He hadn't asked to be the Chosen One. Under the same circumstances, Harry thought that anyone would have tried to defeat Voldemort. Neville could just have easily been chosen. Harry felt special merely by coincidence.

On his first night back at Hogwarts, Harry stood outside under the fall night sky. He was very close to Hagrid's Hut, which was just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The chimney of the hut was blowing puffs of white smoke, but the windows were dark. Hagrid was asleep. Harry sighed and turned on his heels to head back to the castle. He hadn't spoken to the half-giant in what seemed like ages and he hadn't been at the feast, but Harry supposed the reunion would have to wait.

As he neared the castle entrance, he noticed a tall, slender man standing in his path. He sighed deeply, thinking of the detention he would surely receive for being out of bed after hours. But as he neared the man, he didn't recognize him. He knew that no professor would be donning such muggle attire as jeans and a button up shirt, at least not while school was in session.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been looking for you." The young man wagged a finger at Harry as if he had done something wrong.

"Can I help you?" Harry gripped his wand in the pocket of his robes.

The man just disappeared into thin air. Harry stared at the spot he had been in disbelief. May be he was dreaming. In a split second, he felt a wand being pressed into his back.

"Yes, you can. You can give me your wand." His voice had an upbeat ring to it. He sounded very pleased with himself.

Harry's heart began to race. He reluctantly handed over his wand and wondered if he would EVER catch a break. Would this be his life?

"Don't you think I've been tortured enough for a lifetime?" Harry spat angrily, still wondering how this man moved so quickly.

"I'll give you your wand back shortly," The tone of his voice made it sound as if Harry were overreacting to being held at wandpoint.

"What do you want?" Harry tried to remain calm, but the wand in his back was forcing his mind in the other direction.

The man chuckled at him. He felt the wand being removed from his back. Just as Harry tried to escape, a hand was placed tightly on his throat. His attacker's fingers felt as if they had been soaked in an ice bath for hours. This man was fast. Too fast. Harry wondered how on Earth he moved so quickly.

"Your heart is beating so fast." This seemed to amuse him, "I wonder what the great Harry Potter's blood tastes like?"

Harry began to struggle violently to get away. Did he think he could get some kind of power from Harry's blood?

"Let me go!" Harry struggled, but the man's grip was like steel wrapped around him.

The man squeezed Harry's throat, causing him to choke. He laughed behind Harry.

"Potter, I am about to give you a tremendous gift. Very few receive this gift and we are a dying breed. You saved me from the hands of the Dark Lord, now I will repay you the only way I know how."

Harry screamed as the man's cold mouth hit his throat and his razor sharp fangs pierced the skin. It felt as if someone had sliced open his throat. He could feel the man drinking from him, drinking his blood. Harry's mind raced as he looked for an escape route. He tried to formulate words or even scream, but he wasn't able to speak. The pain was completely unbearable at first. Harry thought he would surely faint. But the weaker he got, the less he felt the man bite him again and again. Finally he collapsed and slipped out of the man's arms. As he hit the soft greenery the man stood over him. Harry began to choke on his own blood. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. After everything he had been through, some blood drinking maniac was going to be the end of him.

"Don't fret, Potter. I have your gift." The man, whose face and throat was covered in blood, smiled widely to reveal blood stained teeth.

The man bit into his own flesh and squatted down to Harry. He extended his wrist, now pooling with his thick, black blood. The substance dripped into the Gryffindor's mouth and caused him to turn his head away in disgust. What kind of sick ritual was this? The man forced his wrist on Harry and as his mouth filled, he swallowed instinctively. After another mouthful, the man pulled his wrist away. It sealed almost instantly. The man picked Harry up bridal style and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke slowly in his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower. It took mere seconds for the memories to come flooding back to him. Harry shot up in his back and flung a hand to his neck. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked Merlin it was only a dream. He went to the bathroom for a quick morning shower before class.

Harry must have spent 30 minutes standing in front of the mirror in disbelief. His neck was not gouged and bloody, but completely healed. Harry could see the light pink scaring on his once mangled neck. Upon inspection, Harry realized the man nearly tore open his throat. There were at least four bite marks. It really did happen. Harry sank to the floor in disbelief. What was he going to do? Who could he tell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled and Harry urged her to keep her voice down.

"What do you think he wanted with me?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him. The look in her eyes suggested that Harry should know. He racked his brain trying to think of the answer, but eventually came up empty. He simply shrugged his shoulders at her pathetically.

"A vampire, Harry," She whispered, her eyes wide.

Harry's eyes widened. No wonder that creature never crossed his mind. In all of his years battling Voldemort, vampires were not a huge part of anything. They were solitary dark creatures. That is if you believe the stories in books. Harry wanted to know what the trade of blood meant, but he had a sickening feeling that he already knew the answer.

"You didn't drink his blood did you?" Hermione asked, she seemed sure that he didn't.

Harry nodded slowly. Hermione looked as if she were going to fall right out of her chair. Ron, ever so great with his timing, took that moment to walk up to the pair. His eyes were questioning.

"Hermione, what's with that look on your face?"

Hermione shot Ron a glare that might have frightened Voldemort himself. Ron's eyebrows went up and he threw his arms in the air in forfeiture. He sat down beside Harry.

"Sorry I asked," Ron whispered only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Harry." Hermione crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Her eyes moved to Ron and back to Harry again.

"I MIGHT have got bitten by a vampire last night." Harry showed his friend the pink scaring on his neck.

Ron began to choke furiously on the last breath of air he took in. Hermione leaned to him and patted him on the back as he coughed it out.

"The wards wouldn't have let a vampire through." Ron seemed eager to prove them wrong.

Hermione shook her head, "The old wards wouldn't have. The new ones aren't as strong. They're not supposed to let anyone in with evil intentions."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously they're not working correctly."

XXXX

What do you think? Worthy of a review or lots of them? Let me know what you think! If I feel like enough people are interested I'll post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Secrets

Thanks for all the reviews!

CurlyCee: Thanks for the wonderful compliment. You made me feel wonderful! To answer your question about Draco in this story…it's in this chapter! Well part of it at least.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Am I richer than the Queen of England? No. Therefore I do not own the Harry Potter series or its characters, but I do own this story.

XXXX

That week Hermione, Harry, and Ron spent the greatest amount their time in the library. Ron was even convinced that he spent more time in the library than he did sleeping. There was a small amount on vampires. And the majority of it was highly questionable, according to Hermione. Lockhart's accounts were most definitely considered rubbish. The only information they could find was from the Ministry.

"Vampires are classified as beings by the Ministry of Magic," Hermione read, "and are protected by the _Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans_. Oh this is rubbish."

His friends were becoming irritated with the utter lack of information on the subject. But Hermione had read a few things elsewhere about vampires which proved to be useful. Harry would definitely need blood, real human blood. Animals were not a substitute and human food would not fulfill his desire for it. Also, he would no longer require sleep as a vampire. After all, the dead don't need sleep.

No sleep? Harry didn't know what he would do with himself when he started losing sleep. And then the reality of the situation hit him like the Knight Bus stopping too late. He was going to die and be alive at the same time. He was going to live forever. Forever meaning he would have to watch everyone he loved die over and over again. That would be his life. Making new friends and watching them grow old and die while he stayed young.

"Am I never going to die?" Harry asked, unsure of the difference between muggle and wizard stories of vampires.

"Never."

Harry pondered this thought for a while. Slowly, he grew more and more melancholy. Eventually Hermione noticed at breakfast the next day.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked.

Harry nodded. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She definitely didn't like being lied to. But how could he tell her that the fact that he would watch his friends die made him incredibly depressed. Haven't they done enough for him?

In class that day, Harry tried to appear normal, but he was feeling horrible. His entire body was in an incredible amount of pain. It felt as if he had been beaten to a pulp numerous times. In Potions, Harry began to feel nauseated on top of the pain. Harry ignored Slughorn as he spoke.

Slughorn paired him with Draco Malfoy that day. Before, Harry would have considered this a horrible day on top of a horrible day, but Malfoy hadn't been so bad since the war. Harry testified for Draco and his mother, Narcissa, during the Death Eater trials. He could not justly testify for Lucius who had done more wrong than right in all the years Harry knew him. Draco and Narcissa were acquitted while Lucius received the kiss. Narcissa had thanked Harry for his testimony and for saving Draco. He and Harry had nodded to one another. Since then, Draco made no trouble. He kept to himself as did most of the others unfortunate enough to be in Slytherin.

"Counter-clockwise, Potter," Draco corrected Harry's stirring before he ruined the potion.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said absent-mindedly.

"You're not paying the least bit of attention. What's wrong with you?" Draco stole a root fragment from Harry's hands before he ruined it. He began to chop it quickly.

"If I didn't know better, I might say you actually cared about my well-being," Harry laughed, attempting to get the attention off himself.

Draco's brows furrowed and he said nothing. Harry knew he shut the blond up.

"Shoot!" Draco clutched his hand.

As soon as Harry smelled the sweet scent of blood, he felt himself being drawn to it like a fly to paper. He ignored the sudden pain in his mouth and it went away quickly. He wanted to lick Draco's finger. It wouldn't hurt anything, right? At that moment, Draco looked up at him and his face twisted into a horror stricken one. Harry could feel his pulse rise. It was like a drum playing just the rhythm Harry liked, the rhythm of fear. But Harry didn't want Draco to fear him. He didn't want anyone to fear him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to want someone else's blood, especially not Draco Malfoy's. Harry swept from the room quickly.

Slughorn watched his favorite student leave the classroom and he quickly walked over to Draco.

"What happened, m'boy?" He asked Draco.

The blond shrugged, "I cut my finger and he turned green."

Hermione watched Draco lie. She had seen Harry's eyes go completely black and the pearly white fangs that came with them. She knew the Slytherin had seen it too, but that was the least of her worries. There was a hungry vampire roaming around the castle.

"I'll get him." She urged Slughorn to remain in the classroom as he stepped outside to retrieve the Gryffindor.

The man nodded, "Yes, Ms. Granger. You do that."

Hermione exited.

"Granger!" A voice called out to her.

Hermione looked behind her as she walked quickly to see Draco following her. She quickly turned back around and walked faster.

"Go back to class, Malfoy. I've got him." She tried to keep her tone strong.

"Don't play me for a fool," He caught up to her, "I saw Potter's dirty little secret. How long has that been going on?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and faced Draco. She was angry.

"Don't even start on dirty little secrets, Malfoy. Why don't you just mind your own business?" She refused to admit that her friend had a secret.

Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head up cockily.

"He's a new vampire. I can tell by the way he just let it all show in the middle of class. You have no idea what you're dealing with," Draco commented.

Hermione hated being told she didn't know anything. She felt as if she knew all she could know, there was very little information on vampires. Why did Draco think he knew so much?

"Oh, and you do? I know plenty, Malfoy. Go back to class," She ordered.

"I don't follow your orders, Granger. I know much, much more than you think. Has he drank human blood yet?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. She had never thought about feeding him. She would have gladly offered a small amount to Harry. Draco rolled his eyes as she shook her head.

"What kind of friend are you? In fact, what kind of person are you? Letting a hungry newborn run around Hogwarts?" Draco seemed irritated.

Draco left Hermione behind and began to look around for the vampire. Hermione huffed and joined him quickly.

"You know, there's very little information on vampires." She growled.

"Then you're so lucky you have me," Hermione hated when Draco got cocky with his knowledge.

Draco fiddled in his robes and pulled out a knife with a snake delicately carved into its onyx handle. He placed the blade on his palm and pushed down. He hissed in pain as blood filled his hand slowly.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said in alarm.

"Wait." Draco commanded swiftly.

"But you're bleeding all over."

"WAIT GRANGER." Draco hissed loudly in Hermione's direction.

Harry appeared around a corner walking slowly. He was letting his nose lead the way. He stopped and eyed Draco and Hermione cautiously. Why were they together? And more importantly, why was Draco bleeding even more? Harry closed in on them.

"Malfoy, why are you bleeding?" Harry asked.

As Draco's heart beat faster and faster, Harry started to lose control of his actions. Each beat of his heart entranced the vampire.

"Harry, are you ok?"

Truthfully, Harry didn't even hear his friend talking. He could only hear Draco's voice and the sound of his rapid pulse. He walked over to the blonde and took his bleeding hand, causing Draco to drop the knife. It clanked to the floor.

"You're scared." He said softly.

"I am not." Draco absolutely refused.

Harry laughed, "You can lie to my face, but your heart is pumping like mad."

"Just drink, Potter."

Harry swiftly bit into Draco's hand causing him to let out a yelp of pain. He had never experienced something so painful, aside from _Crucio_. As soon as the blood touched Harry's tongue, he was in heaven. It tasted like sweet nectar and life mixed together. He swallowed. Oh and how could he forget the most memorable flavor of blood, iron. He loved it all and swallowed another mouthful. Draco tried to pull his hand away and Harry repunctured his hand.

"Shit, Potter. Let go."

Harry acted as if he hadn't heard.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Harry froze with Hermione's words.

Draco managed to wedge his hand from Harry's bloody mouth and he walked swiftly to Hermione's side.

"You ok?" She asked.

He nodded swiftly. Lie. That was an immense amount of pain. It rivaled many torture spells.

"_Finite Incantatum_." Hermione cast.

Harry stood quickly and wiped blood from his face. As soon as he saw Draco healing his hand, he began to freak out. Did he just drink blood? From Malfoy of all people? His eyes moved to the bloody dagger on the ground. And Malfoy let him?

"We need to go somewhere that is NOT the middle of the corridor," Draco commented.

"We can go to the library," Hermione offered and everyone agreed.

They walked quickly. Hermione cast a _scourgify_ on Harry, removing all of the blood stains on his face and running down his neck. Harry was thoroughly embarrassed by the situation. After all he had kind of lost his mind momentarily and drank from Draco of all people, then didn't want to stop. Harry's face turned red.

As they entered the library, Hermione sat them down in the seats the furthest from everyone else. Draco sat and took a moment to stare Harry down. Harry tried to avoid Draco's eyes.

"Ok, Malfoy. Talk. How do you know so much about vampires?"

XXXXXXX

I lurbs the cliffhangers! Thanks for reading and I absolutely love to see reviews/author alerts/story alerts in my inbox! If anyone has any questions they would like me to answer, you can ask me in a review and I will reply in my next update. I love you all!


	3. Vow

GAH! I love the wonderful reviews. *Rolls in reviews*

ZADRvampy: As you called me evil, I pictured Mermaid Man from Spongebob yelling it. Thank you for contributing to my amusement. :)

**Disclaimer**: As much as I WANT to own Harry Potter, I don't. Sorry if that disappointed anyone. :)

XXXXXXX

"How I came about the knowledge isn't important. What IS important is that I know, and I can help Potter deal with it," Draco said cockily.

Hermione frowned. She seemed unpleased with Draco's avoidance.

"Why would you want to help _us_?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing.

Draco stared icily at her, "There's nothing I need to do to help _you_, Granger. Potter is the one who I owe."

Hermione's lip twitched. Harry could tell that his friend was becoming very irate by the pace of her beating heart. The quick blood pumping made the anger intensify. She definitely had a short fuse when it came to the blond Slytherin. But Harry didn't question his response. He knew why Draco wished to repay him.

"Come on, Harry. We don't need his help." Hermione stood and huffed.

Harry looked from his standing friend to Draco whose cocky stare seemed to penetrate him. Hermione didn't have the patience to deal with the Slytherin. Harry on the other hand felt as if he did. He needed to know everything. And now that Draco offered to tell him, he wasn't about to back out of it.

"You can go if he's bothering you, 'Mione. I want to know." Harry replied, never breaking eye contact with Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair of enemies. She was sure that by the end of the day, they would be fighting.

"I'll see you in the Common Room later." And with that, Hermione trotted off.

"Annoying little sod, isn't she?" Draco commented.

Harry's lip twitched.

"Just tell me what you have to so I can go," Harry hissed.

"You're going to need me, Potter. Who else is going to let you bite them when you're hungry?"

The question confused the Gryffindor. Why did Malfoy think Harry needed him for blood? Hermione and Ron had already agreed to take turns ages ago as long as he didn't bite them.

"I don't know where you got off thinking that I need you so badly. Hermione and Ron are perfectly willing."

"But are they? Did you see the sheer horror on Granger's face when you bit me and didn't want to stop? Do you want to put your friends through that? Besides, I have a double life debt to pay and we purebloods take these debts very seriously."

Harry knew in his heart that he didn't want to put his friends up for blood donation once a week. He wanted them to look past the whole vampire situation and the easiest way to do that would be to listen to Draco, however much he didn't like the advice.

"Ah, so you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart," Harry commented sarcastically.

Draco stood and his face was hard as stone.

"Look, Potter, if you don't want to take my offer, don't. My time can be used elsewhere."

"Fine, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll accept your offer."

Draco's usual smug look returned as he sat.

"We'll meet again next Friday after Potions. If you think you can't handle another moment without my perfect blood, owl me."

Harry rolled his eyes again at Draco's cockiness. This was one reason why he didn't like the Slytherin. Draco was smug and thought himself above others, even though his family had been deeply disgraced after the war.

"Now that you've consumed human blood, you're going to start changing. Believe me, Potter, it's quite unpleasant." Draco began.

Harry tried to imagine what kind of change he would have to go through. His mind instantly formed the image of himself turning into a vampire bat and flying out of Gryffindor Tower.

"You will begin to slowly die. First, your skin, then your internal organs, and finally your heart. When your heart dies, you'll need someone to take blood from to ease the pain. And I promise it will be horrific."

He was going to completely die? Harry felt like a zombie already. And how would he know when his heart was going to die? How would he be able to get a hold of Malfoy in time?

"How will I know to call you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you'll have to hang around me for a while until it happens. Which will probably be this week."

Harry's face morphed into an unhappy one. Spend the whole week hanging out with Malfoy? That meant Ron and Hermione would come nowhere near him. Did he really want to subject himself to a very healthy dose of Malfoy all week?

"Are there any warning signs before it comes? Like a heart attack?" Harry quizzed, hoping.

Draco shook his head.

"Not in the least. You'll probably morph the second it starts. Black eyes and fangs." Draco used his fingers to mock Harry's fangs.

Harry thought for a moment. He wondered if he could really trust the blond. He was absolutely diabolical, a pure Slytherin. Harry knew he had another motive besides a life debt, but he would never ever be able to get it out of the Slytherin. But there was one way he could assure that Malfoy wouldn't betray him. Harry extended his arm across the table to the blond.

"Want me to trust you? I want an Unbreakable Vow."

Draco's eyebrow arched as if things had suddenly become more interesting.

"I would be perfectly willing to do it, but we are in need of a bonder."

Harry suddenly wished Hermione wouldn't have left.

"We can get Hermione to do it tomorrow sometime," Harry was adamant about getting this done.

He had absolutely no reason to trust Draco Malfoy. Over the years, the Slytherin had done and said some horrible things to him. He also did horrible things to his friends and people he loved. But Harry couldn't help feeling slightly bad for him, for Draco was a product of his environment. He grew up in a house full of servants of Voldemort and was deeply imbedded in pureblood traditions.

"Sounds reasonable," Draco said cooly.

The fact that Draco was so willing to be a part of the vow let Harry know that he was probably genuine, but he wanted to be smart about this. Draco could be harboring some revenge plot to get Harry killed for not taking up for Lucius during the trials. He couldn't be too careful.

"I'll go ahead and tell you that some vampires have more power than others. It depends on the strength of the person bitten. Some vampires can glamour their victims. As in, you could look into a human's eyes and change his opinion about something or make him forget that you just bit him. Quite useful actually," Draco added.

Glamour? Harry didn't even know that was possible. He figured it would be nice if he had such a power. There would be no need to spell a victim to forget. Harry quickly shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to have any 'victims'. He wanted to be as close to normal as possible, if that WAS possible.

"Most vampires can move extraordinarily fast. You'll probably have to concentrate on walking very slowly when you realize that you're speeding around. I'll be sure to tell you if I notice it."

That explained why the man who sired him was moving so fast. He figured it would be useful, like the glamour, for sneaking up on prey or running from a dangerous situation. Hearing all of these powers made him feel like a predator and everyone he knew was his prey. In one way or another, it was true. And it made him feel like a cannibal.

"I feel so weird about all of this," Harry said.

"I'm sure you do. Just a few days ago you were alive," Draco's bluntness earned him a glare from Harry, "It's true. Whether you like it or not."

"How do you know all of this? Aren't vampires rare?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. He obviously was never going to give Harry the answer he wanted. They parted ways with a simple 'bye' and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was sitting on a comfy couch when Harry entered. She looked up at him over her book and snapped it shut quickly. Harry walked to her and sat down beside her.

"What did he say?" She asked as soon as Harry's rear hit the couch.

"He told me some basics. I'll be able to glamour people as in make them do whatever I need or make them forget."

"Mind control," Hermione mused.

"Yeah, and I'll have super speed. Get this, he offered to basically be my blood donor."

Hermione deeply scowled. She obviously didn't like Draco's offer.

"Sounds like a trap if I can smell one," Hermione commented sharply.

"Could be, but get this. I told him I could only trust him if we made an Unbreakable Vow. And he seemed all for it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"You did it right there in the library?" She asked, surprised.

Harry shook his head. He definitely would have rather waited for Hermione's careful wording.

"I told him I wasn't going to take any help from him unless you were the bonder and I would like to do it tomorrow." Harry asked without asking.

Hermione smiled widely. She seemed estatic that Harry would as her, but Harry wouldn't have asked anyone else. There was no one he trusted more than Hermione, save Ron, but Ron wouldn't _want_ to know how to perform an Unbreakable Vow.

"I am so proud of you, Harry James Potter." She beamed, "That was very clever to ask him for that. I don't think I would have conjured up that idea."

Harry somehow doubted that.

"I feel like he's genuinely trying to help, in a Malfoy sort of way." Harry said, "Are life debts that serious?"

Hermione shrugged. Life debts were generally a pureblood tradition not written about. And if it wasn't in writing, Hermione couldn't have absorbed it in one of her extended library sessions. As if on cue, Harry's favorite pureblood, Ron, walked into the room. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as if they were thinking the exact same thing.

"What?" Ron stopped in his tracks, wary of the looks his friends were giving him.

"What do you know about life debts?" Hermione asked.

They didn't know how much the red-head would know. He wasn't raised in a traditional pureblood home, it was more closely associated to a mixed blood household.

"I've heard dad talk about it a few times with mum. I think it depends on the circumstances. It's a big deal if you risk your life to help them. I think it's different if you just push someone out of the way of a spell or something. We don't take it very seriously." Ron shrugged, "Why?"

Harry told him about his meeting with Malfoy. Ron disliked the idea very much. Even after they explained the Unbreakable Vow they would soon be writing out, Ron hated the idea. Harry chocked it up to Ron's grudge against the Slytherin prince. He was definitely a lot less trusting than Harry was.

Hermione and Harry stayed up that night to draft the terms of the Unbreakable Vow. Ron, uninterested in activities involving Draco, turned as soon as they started. Harry turned in a couple of hours later, but Hermione insisted in perfecting the document. There would be no loopholes. The next morning at breakfast, Harry was presented with a perfectly pristine legal document. He figured if they were going to get jobs in the muggle world, Harry would recommend she be an attorney.

Harry watched for Draco to come into the Great Hall. It was Saturday, after all, and Harry wasn't even sure the blond would be up. But sure enough, he strode in with a cloud of arrogance around him. He met eyes with Harry, who nodded and motioned towards the door. Draco returned the nod and turned his attention to breakfast. Harry did the same.

The three met outside of the Great Hall and found a quiet spot in a deserted classroom to perform the spell. Hermione locked the door with several spells that Harry wasn't aware existed. She handed the piece of parchment with the vow on it to Draco.

"I figured you would want to approve first," Hermione said coldly.

"Of course," Draco read the parchment carefully and handed it back to Hermione, "It's fine."

Quite frankly, Harry was surprised that the Slytherin hadn't requested any changes. This life debt business was _serious_. Harry and Draco linked hands as Hermione officiated. Draco's heartbeat rose slightly, but not enough for Harry to decide that he was nervous. Hermione's beat at a quicker pace. Harry quite liked his enhanced senses, it made reading people a lot easier.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to keep all secrets concerning Harry Potter's condition as a vampire?" Harry read from the paper Hermione held in front of him.

"I will."

Hermione's wand, which had been placed on their connected hands, sent out a fiery light and their hands were bound by a thick red wire.

"Will you promise not to use Harry for any dark purposes?"

"I will."

Hermione's wand created a chain interlocking their hands.

"Will you promise not to cause any physical harm to him while you serve as his blood donor?"

"I will."

The third fiery strand wrapped tightly around them. When Hermione removed her want, the chains disappeared.

"Do me a favor and don't eat me in the process, Potter," Draco smirked.

"No promises."

Draco's smile dropped. And Harry smiled widely at the Slytherin. May be the _could_ actually be friends.

XXXXX

I spared all of you a horrid cliffhanger. Consider yourselves lucky. I really appreciate reviews. You're welcome to tell me what you like and don't like about the story. I try my best to get all my facts straight and spell everything right, as a future English Teacher. But I'm not perfect. Reviews guys! I really want to hear if you enjoyed it!


	4. Predator

Once again guys, thanks for inspiring me to write with your love and reviews. I appreciate the opinion of anyone and everyone who reads my stories. Also: I haven't written on Fish Out of Water in, oh lord, four years? And I'm STILL getting reviews from readers begging me to finish, so I will. I'll be writing on this story and that one, since so many people still seem to like it after all this time.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did though...

* * *

><p>The following week, Harry felt like absolute rubbish. His skin twinged in pain for the first few days, it often felt as if someone were pinching him constantly. Then his insides began to hurt. First his muscles, then his gut. Hermione had given him a Pain Relieving Potion, but it only dulled the intense pain. He thanked her for trying.<p>

"How are you feeling, Scarhead?" Draco walked swiftly to catch up with Harry.

Harry's lip curled at the use of the old nickname. Perhaps another day he might have found it funny.

"Dreadful," Harry's voice was monotone, "I hurt everywhere. It feels like the Knight Bus ran over me and then reversed just for good measure."

"Looks like it too," Draco said bluntly and received an evil eye from Harry.

"Is there anything you need, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a most irritated fashion, "Because I have places to be. Like my bed for one."

Draco shrugged, "I'm supposed to be waiting around for your death, but if you'd rather lose your mind to the vampire when it happens, please, be my guest."

Draco stopped and gestured for Harry to go. The Gryffindor frowned. He knew Malfoy was playing on his hero complex and he didn't like it. But was it true? Would he really go berserk when he died completely?

"I need to sleep, Malfoy. Would you care to come up to the Gryffindor Common room and twiddle your thumbs while I sleep?" Harry spat.

Draco frowned deeply.

"The Lion's Den? HA! I think not, Potter. Perhaps the Room of Requirement will have something better for us?"

Harry hadn't realized the room was still in the castle after it had been rebuilt. He figured it had burnt up when Draco's little friend set it ablaze. Then again, magic was magic.

"What will you do while I sleep?" Harry asked.

"Concerned that I will be bored, Potter? I'm touched."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm just asking, Malfoy. Don't be such a prat."

Draco sneered, "I have things to study and a foot long essay due in Charms"

And that began Harry's naps with Malfoy, which eventually turned into nights at the end of the week. They couldn't be too careful when it came time for Harry to change over. But Harry was slowly having a more and more difficult time sleeping. He tossed and turned for hours on end.

"Potter, will you cut out all that infernal tossing and turning already!" Draco yelled from across the room, in his own bed.

"I can't bloody sleep, Malfoy. If you know of any remedy, I'm all ears." Harry spat angrily.

"I suppose you'll have to get used to it then. You won't sleep for the rest of eternity," Draco half hoped to get a rile out of Harry.

Draco sat up when he didn't receive a response. Harry was no longer moving in the bed. Draco shrugged and laid back down. Harry must have given up on their little tiff.

Harry was completely immobilized my a searing pain in his torso. He instantly knew that this was what they had been waiting for. But as hard as he tried to call out to the Slytherin, he couldn't muster up a peep. As the pain intensified, Harry's paralysis seemed to disappear.

"Malfoy!" He yelled loudly.

Draco shot up in bed. Harry could tell my the rustling of the sheets that he was frantically getting out of bed. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. As Draco neared him, Harry could hear the blood flowing quickly through his fangs. This made his fangs drop quickly.

"Ah!" Harry screamed out in absolute agony.

It felt as if his chest were going to explode at any second. And his heart? Well it felt as if four people were each holding on, pulling in all different directions with all of the strength they could muster.

Draco leaned across Harry and put his ear on the Gryffindor's bare chest. The blond's heat caused Harry to his loudly, much like a frightened feline. Draco timed his heart beats. One per minute. But before he could offer his wrist to comfort Harry, the Gryffindor pierced his neck. Draco let out a piercing scream and then was absolutely silent. There was only that once second of pain, which Draco found odd. It was actually ten times more pleasurable than biting on the wrist, which hurt quite a bit.

Draco pried himself away from the vampire, who let him go willingly. Harry was shameful now. He hadn't meant to hurt the blond, who was only trying to help. He readied himself for Draco's next words, which would likely be quite harsh.

"A little warning next time, hmm?" Draco clenched his neck, which throbbed a little, but wasn't really painful.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I couldn't control it." Harry apologized.

Draco stared at the bite on is neck. Surely everyone would be able to see the scar. His lip twitched in irritation. He healed it as best he could, but it still remained pink. He would have to make up an excuse if anyone asked.

"I feel like a god," Harry was suddenly on the other side of the room.

It seemed as if all five of his senses had been extra heightened. Draco's heart beat drummed on. He could now hear it at least 20 feet away. He was sure he wouldn't need his glasses anymore, but would charm them to not function like regular glasses. The less questions that were asked, the better off he was. He practiced holding his breath. It didn't even matter anymore. He felt more invincible than ever. Is this why the vampire who sired him called it 'a gift'?

He stretched, flexing his back and chest muscles. Draco couldn't help but look, the Gryffindor didn't have the body of an Adonis, but it was damn near close. He couldn't help but he attracted to him either, vampires generally had that quality about them. They could always attract humans with their looks. It was like Black Widow luring her mate in so she could murder him.

* * *

><p>Short, but sweet. Kind of. Sorry it was so short. I had to get a few more words in before I went away for the weekend. Did any of you go to the midnight showing of Harry Potter last night? Wasn't it spectacular? And even better, I was on the front page of the newspaper this morning donning my Slytherin t-shirt and the Elder Wand. I STILL haven't heard the end of it from my co-workers and family.<p>

Anywho, reviews please! The more reviews the more willing I am to update! Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Prey

Sorry it took me so long guys. I moved this past weekend and didn't have the internet for a whole 5 days! It was absolutely unbearable for a facebook stalker like me. Staring at the tiny tiny screen of my iPhone was not gratifying at all.

Thankies for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate everyone telling me their experiences, or lack thereof, at the midnight premiere! How are all of you dealing with….the end? Of the movies at least. We all know HP will live on forever in our hearts and in AWESOME fanfiction!

**Disclaimer**: I own this story. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco spent no more time together in the Room of Requirement. Or at all for that matter. Harry had seen hide nor hair of him in almost a week. Though he did often wonder what he was up to. Draco was in class, but never at meals or outside of class. Besides wondering where the blond had gone, Harry was half-heartedly enjoying his new and improved self.<p>

He healed at an extraordinary pace and what would have caused him pain before now felt like a mosquito bite. He was strong. Very strong. It was quite hard for him to hold his quill absent mindedly like he had before. He had to concentrate on holding it delicately. Another skill that needed control was his speed. Just as Draco said, Harry didn't realize how fast he was moving. He thanked Merlin that Ron and Hermione were there to watch him.

Friday night came quickly. Harry finished his latest Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and decided to go out for a late night stroll. The cold winter air blew hard against his face and would have chilled any human down to the bone. It didn't faze Harry. He finally broke into a run. He didn't have to worry about being seen, because he moved faster than the human eye. Harry finally felt free, free without restrictions. For once, he wished he didn't have to hide the truth.

"Potter!" Harry stopped instantly when he heard the voice which came with a very frantic heartbeat. It was Draco.

Harry turned to see the blond Slytherin stumbling towards him, clutching his neck. There was blood dripping down his fingers. Harry ran to him. He couldn't help his fangs protruding instantly.

"Bring me inside," Draco asked lowly and Harry obliged.

He dragged the Slytherin into an empty classroom nearby and spelled the door. As he approached Draco again, he noticed the very vampire like bites all down his neck and shoulder. It looked very bad.

"I don't know what to do," Harry panicked. It was hard for him not to think about the fresh blood running down Draco's body.

"Give me your blood, Potter," Draco begged.

Harry shook his head. He wouldn't change Draco.

"I'm not changing you, Malfoy. I won't," Harry stood firm.

"Bite your bloody wrist and let it drip on my wounds," Draco snapped, "I'm not going to fucking turn."

Harry obliged. It made reasonable sense. He sliced his wrist with his fangs and noted the nearly black blood pool slowly. He reached out and dripped it on Draco's obliterated neck and shoulder. Harry's wound sealed quickly and much to his surprise, so did Draco's. His heartbeat continually slowed down. Draco let out a sign of relief when he finally healed.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Cut myself on a treebranch,"

Lies. Harry knew it. His lip twitched. He just saved the prat's life and he didn't have the decency to tell the truth? Not on Harry's watch.

"Rubbish, Malfoy," Harry hovered over Draco and stared into his grey eyes, "What happened?"

Draco's eyes glossed almost instantly.

"My vampire friend bit me in the woods. He kept biting and biting and I thought I was going to die, until he let me go, and I saw you," His voice sounded strange, as if he had ingested Veritaserum.

"Oh, so is that how you know so much about vampires?" Harry questioned, since Draco seemed to be in the mood to answer.

"The Dark Lord forced him to live with us at the manor. He was the only vampire the Dark Lord could control. He was my friend." Harry looked away. He felt bad for the Slytherin. Why would his friend do that to him?

"You bloody git!" Draco yelled loudly and tried to stand, but he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to help Draco up. Draco removed his arm from Harry's grasp and fell again. This time Harry didn't help him. He stared at Draco in awe. Did he not just save his life?

"You glamoured me!" Draco sounded upset.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said honestly. So _that's_ why his tone of voice was strange. Harry had to remember how to do that, it actually came in handy.

Draco sneered at him, but said nothing else. He seemed to be pondering the idea that Harry hadn't actually meant to. Harry hoped Draco trusted that he was telling the truth. Harry wondered if his _friend_ was the same one that turned Harry. It seemed very likely. When Harry was at the manor, he could have very well saved the vampire with the disturbance he caused there. Was this the same guy?

"Can you take me to the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked.

Harry obliged. He lifted Draco with ease and took him to the Room of Requirement. The room was large and contained a comfortable looking bed, which he laid the Slytherin on. He went the sink and wet a washcloth to wipe the blood from his friend. He returned to Draco and began wiping the blood. He slowly rubbed in circles, trying to get the dried bits off. He moved under Draco's shirt and suddenly Draco's heart raced. He sat up quickly and tore the washcloth from Harry's hands.

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself," Draco unbuttoned his now ruined white shirt and cleaned the blood off.

Harry stared at his perfectly porcelain chest and stomach which was lined with a visible layer of muscles underneath. He looked away as his thoughts drifted. This was Draco Malfoy. The same one who betrayed you. And the same one who is keeping your secrets. He was finding that he liked to look at the blond and was actually finding him attractive. Harry had never been attracted to a man before, but he figured it was much like the way women can find one another attractive without it being sexual. Why was it ok for women and not men again?Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know you were able to think so hard, Potter," Draco laughed at his own joke.

Harry frowned. Malfoy knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Don't make me hex you," Harry meant it to come out angry, but his tone was soft.

Draco smirked, "You were probably thinking about how absolutely sexy I am. No one can resist."

If Harry was capable of blushing, he would have turned Ron Weasley red. Instead, he kept his demeanor, which was becoming easier and easier these days, and stared at Draco. Harry scoffed.

"You wish, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, "Now that you're a vampire you've gotten more attractive. I even find your mop of a head quite endearing."

Harry wasn't sure how to take that. He didn't want to come off like a pervert. Perhaps Draco felt the same way he did, mutual attraction but not of a sexual nature. At least, he _thought _the attraction he felt to Draco was platonic. Harry did not reply. Neither did Draco.

"Can you get me a Blood Replenishing Potion?" Draco asked, the tone in his voice seemed a little helpless and very un-Malfoy-like. Harry nodded and quickly appeared in front of Draco with the potion which caused the blond to jump.

"I was just attacked by a vampire, Potter. The least you could do is not jump around so fast." Draco gulped down the potion hungrily.

As Draco drank, Harry suddenly remembered exactly how hungry he was. His fangs slid out instantly, causing Harry to turn away from Draco and walk away. He would completely understand if the blond didn't want to give any more blood. He _had_ been attacked by a vampire after all. He tried to think of other things to make his vampire appearance disappear.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked after taking the last drop of potion.

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly.

"Turn around then," The damn Slytherin knew already.

"I'll go find Hermione." Harry began to walk out of the room.

"Come back here, Potter. You can drink if you like, I'm fine now." He offered.

Harry couldn't accept. He had just been attacked after all. He was sure that it was too soon.

"Malfoy, you just got attacked by another vampire. The last think I want to do is leech off of you tonight. I'm sure it's the last thing _you _want too."

"I actually trust _you_." Harry turned to look at the blond in his bed.

Draco extended his wrist. Something about Draco was so much more inviting than any other person. He was drawn to him. Harry appeared on the bed next to him even though his mind screamed for him not to.

"Merlin, Potter, what did I tell you about moving so fast!" Draco yelled.

"I'm sorry," Harry wasn't used to it yet; he figured it would take a really long time. Then again he had a _really_ long time.

Draco extended his wrist to Harry's lips. The Gryffindor took it slowly, locking eyes with Draco as his fangs pierced his perfectly porcelain skin. Draco let out a gasp, but never lost contact with Harry's black eyes. Harry drank a couple of mouthfuls while keeping eye contact. He thought it might calm the blond as his heart raced. He hoped that he wasn't doing the wrong thing. Sure, Draco was a git sometimes, but past the facade, he was a decent person.

"Ahhh…" Draco let out a moan, a _very_ sensual moan.

Harry thought it instantly odd. Was Draco enjoying this? How in the world could he enjoy a vampire bite after what he just endured? The blond leaned forward and put his free hand over his lap. His whole body shivered and he let out a very, very loud whimper and he cringed inward. Chills ran down Harry's spine. He let go quickly and licked the wound closed.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Malfoy. I'm so sorry," Harry apologized.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Draco jumped up quickly, covering the front of his pants and he hobbled to the bathroom and slammed the door.

It took the vampire a few moments to realize that he made the blond release on himself. As in, Draco found the experience so pleasurable that he came all over himself. Draco came from the bathroom a few moments later, his cheeks tinged pink. There was a very large elephant in the room.

"Did…did you come on yourself, Malfoy?" Harry finally broke the silence with sheer bluntness.

Draco's heart nearly pumped out of his chest, but he kept a very calm appearance. Harry saw right through his façade.

"Of course not," He lied smoothly. Not smoothly enough.

"I know you're lying," This made Draco fidget. Something he wasn't accustomed to doing.

"Why on Earth would you think _you_ of all people made me come. I suppose my compliments gave you a more swollen ego than usual," Draco said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. He leaned closer, trying to catch the blond's grey eyes.

"I can hear your heart beating, Malfoy. Either I made you come, or I make you very nervous." Draco's breathing faltered. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his eyes away from Harry's.

"Fuck you, Potter," And Draco quickly pressed his lips to Harry's.

* * *

><p>Finally! They kiss. But how will Harry react? Reviews = love!<p> 


	6. Bloody Hell

It's been forever since I wrote. With planning a wedding, work, and school, I'm finding less and less free time to write! It's downright depressing. I hope all my readers can forgive me. :) Now, Christmas is in a few days, I'm getting married in a month, so I decided I needed a good ol' writing break. Hope everyone enjoys. Have a Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I only own this story. Ish mine.

XXX

Draco regretted his actions a second too late. He had already pressed his lips to Harry's cool ones. Surprisingly, the Gryffindor kissed back, opening his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Harry was lightly demanding of Draco's lips, but the blond delightfully obliged to his every whim. Harry slid his Quidditch roughened hands up Draco's neck and rested them on the back of his head. Draco pulled away without looking at the raven haired vampire. Instead, he stared down at the bed.

"I better head back to the dungeons," Draco swiftly stood.

"Malfoy, you're covered in your own blood. What are you going to say if someone sees you?" Harry brought up a good point.

There was an awkward silence. Draco shifted his weight under Harry's stare.

"What just happened?" Harry asked abruptly.

Draco took this moment to lift his head and stare at the Gryffindor. His eyes narrowed angrily. The bloody lion knew very well what just transpired here. What was he playing at?

"Are you that dense?" Draco said smugly.

Harry's lip twitched and Draco took this moment to notice that his eyes were still hauntingly black. Probably from their heated kiss.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Harry now stood, as threatening as he was standing there with a cold expression and black eyes, Draco didn't falter.

"I'm wondering the same." It was a lame excuse for a come-back and he knew it.

"I don't appreciate being strung along for some sick joke," Harry's voice became low and menacing.

Draco shuddered inwardly. It was the same voice the vampire in the forest had before he nearly killed him. But the Slytherin tried to gather his thoughts and composure. Strung along? Like the Gryffindor had some sort of crush on him? His heart fluttered at this thought. Why? Why had this year been different for Draco? Why did he find himself thinking about the Chosen One more and more after the war? May be this attraction had always been there. May be it was just recent. The blond couldn't get his mind together.

"I don't know why I kissed you," Draco said a little more harshly than he intended, "Why did you kiss back?"

Draco watch Harry struggle inwardly for a moment.

"Ever since I came back…I don't know how to explain it." Harry plopped back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he pulled one knee up.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that you came back a vampire?" Draco said smugly earning a glare from the raven haired man, "Well surely you're attracted to anything with a pulse."

"But you are harder to ignore, Malfoy. It's infuriating."

Draco strolled to the vampire, feeling more comfortable now that he was lying down. Harry seemed to be much more at ease now, even though his once emerald eyes were still black as coal. Draco stood at the edge of the bed in front of the vampire.

"Well I do have that effect on people. It only makes sense." Draco ran a hand through his pale blond hair flamboyantly.

Harry's lips found Draco's again in one swift movement. Draco wanted to be surprised and pull away in anger, but the movement was so soft and fluid that he found himself unable to remove himself from Harry's cool lips.

"Bloody cocky." Harry whispered against his lips.

Draco felt himself shiver in lust. He couldn't believe that he wanted Harry-freaking-Potter this badly. He wanted him naked in his bed. He wanted to lick every inch of skin on the Chosen One's body. Draco let out a soft laugh, causing Harry to pull away with a puzzled/worried look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"I never would have thought I would be kissing Gryffindor's Golden Boy," Draco emphasized the last two words.

Harry's eyebrows moved upwards swiftly. Draco took it that he was unaware of the attraction he felt to the raven haired man. Harry laughed.

"I never thought of myself as gay before. It's kind of a strange thought," He said.

Draco frowned.

"Well neither have I," Draco took offence; "You're the only bloke I've taken a liking to. Before all of this. I was pleased with Parkinson or Greengrass."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well one time I saw Ron in the shower…"

Draco began to wave his hands wildly in Harry's face. Harry's sick little fantasies about the Weasel were below last on his list of 'things I need to hear before I die'. Draco admitted that occasionally he found another bloke attractive, but never one of his friends. He shivered at the thought.

Harry grinned, "I'm kidding, Malfoy."

Draco frowned so deeply that he was afraid his face would permanently affix that way. But inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. An attraction to Weasel and Weaselette would make Harry completely unattractive. He admitted that that was a lie, but it would be something he could never get his mind off of if it were true.

He now stood in between Harry's thighs. If someone were to enter at this very moment, they would swear he and Harry were lovers. Lovers. Draco thought about the word. What did this little revelation mean? Was it just attraction because Harry was a vampire or was it something more? It would be insane for them to come out in the open…wouldn't it?

"What are we going to do about all of this?" Harry waved his hands around the entirety of the both of them.

Draco reminded himself to research on vampires and telepathy.

"Well, all of this is going back to the Dungeons." Draco pointed to himself.

Harry frowned.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy." Harry grumbled, but went on, "I'd like to keep feeding and you could throw in a better attitude as well." Harry said, stone faced.

Draco stared at him. Harry had become much harder to read since he was turned.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco growled.

"I'm only kidding, Malfoy. Unless all of this makes it too weird, I'd like to keep feeding from you," Harry grinned widely.

"Sure, Potter. But keep your body parts to yourself."

Lie. He wanted the vampire all over him. All the time. He couldn't help himself. There was just something completely entrancing about Harry. There had been a touch of it before, but since he was turned, Draco found that it had been amplified.

"I swear," Harry said, his black eyes focused on Draco.

Draco nodded in approval of his answer, but he frowned inside. He hoped for a much different reaction out of Harry. He had admitted that he was quite attracted to the vampire, but Harry seemed to have little reaction to it. He had always loved to throw jabs Harry's way to get a rile out of him. With the change, it was just different. Harry was less reactive.

"Do me a favor and don't run out in the woods alone again, Malfoy. There's not much of a chance I'll be around again." Harry warned.

Draco was touched, but he didn't let it show on his face. He scoffed.

"I don't need you saving me, Potter," He growled out, "I'm quite capable of handling myself."

Harry laughed. It was a very heartwarming laugh…for a vampire.

"Don't be daft, Malfoy. No human is an equal match to a full-fledged vampire."

Draco knew it was true, but that didn't mean he liked hearing it. But he didn't want the Chosen One creeping around trying to protect him. It was out of the question.

"I'll be going now," Draco found that an extra set of robes were lying on a chair near the door.

Why couldn't the room have put them there earlier? Draco growled at the thought. It definitely would have saved him a lot of trouble. Draco changed swiftly, making sure Harry wasn't looking. Not even a peek. Which irritated the blonde further.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy." Harry called, his voice was low and haughty. Very sexy, Draco added in his mind.

Draco didn't add anything in return before he swiftly exited and made his way back to the Slytherin dormitories. After a nice, hot shower, Draco slid into bed. He stayed awake and stared at the ceiling for at least an hour, thinking about Gryffindor's vampire. He could feel his heart thud a little at the thought, which made him grimace. Bloody hell, he had a crush. On a bloke. The Boy Who Lived. Who was a vampire. Not good. Not good at all.

XXX

Let your reviews be your Christmas gift to me! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! XOXO


End file.
